leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS514
|title_ja=VSモノズ |title_ro=VS Monozu |image=PS514.png |chapter=Black & White |volume=50 |number=514 |location= |prev_round=Into the Quarterfinals! |next_round=The Shadow Triad }} The Tournament Continues (Japanese: VSモノズ VS or 熱闘 Fierce Fighting) is the 514th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot The quarter-finals of the continue. In the second round, uses his to battle Leo's . Cheren's Unfezant uses to cover Leo's Deino in feathers, lowering its . Despite this, Leo has Deino use on Unfezant, but the attack fails to do significant damage due to Feather Dance's effect. Unfezant immediately flies into the air and crashes down on Deino beak-first with a . The announcer proclaims Cheren as the winner and states he will advance to the next round. Leo is amazed by Cheren's skills and admits that he managed to barely win by having his blind Deino randomly Bite all of its opponents. Leo praises Cheren's usage of a Power Herb to bypass Sky Attack's need to be charged, but Cheren simply ignores his opponent's words and returns to his capsule. watches Cheren's strange behavior and wonders why his friend is suddenly acting so cold. Gray also watches from his capsule, but acts pleased with Cheren's cold attitude, as he claims that cold is the secret to feeling alive. Looker watches Gray's behavior from afar with his . He questions why Gray is talking about the cold and shivering so much despite the heavy coat he's wearing. Looker notes how suspicious the name Gray is, which only furthers his suspicions that Gray is a member of Team Plasma. In the third round, Marlon battles Hood Man. Marlon sends out his male while Hood Man sends out . Marlon brags about his years of spending time in the sea has helped him build up the strength to compete in the Pokémon League. With that, Jellicent fires a , which causes Beheeyem to get ed. However, Hood Man is unfazed and has his Beheeyem heal itself with . Beheeyem follows up with , which powers up its next attack: . The attack deals heavy damage, which causes Marlon to jump around in excitement at facing a powerful opponent. Jellicent counters with Recover as well and immediately grabs onto Beheeyem with its tentacles. Marlon explains that due to Jellicent's Ability , Beheeyem can no longer use Energy Ball. Beheeyem's shadow quickly extends and fires a ball of energy at Jellicent. The announcers reveals the move to be , which was enough to defeat Jellicent, allowing Hood Man to advance to the next round. Marlon praises his opponent's strength, but Hood Man simply attributes it to his research and studying powerful Trainers. As he heads back to his capsule, Hood Man states that his research is essential to the thing he is searching for. For the final round of the quarter-finals, Iris recites the rule that any Trainer who loses a single Pokémon loses. Iris expresses her determination to not lose as she leaps forward while the announcer introduces her. Iris's opponent is Gray, who she affectionately nicknames "Mr. Fluffy." As Looker gulps in nervousness, Iris and Gray send out and , respectively. Iris notes that her Fraxure is at a disadvantage against the Cryogonal, but since she knows a lot about Dragon Pokémon, she won't be defeated. Fraxure body slams Cryogonal, but this leaves it vulnerable to Cryogonal's ice chains. The chains grab Fraxure and begin freezing it, but Iris notes that she's prepared after seeing Black's training on the Tubeline Bridge. The announcer notes how Fraxure is beginning to curl up, which means it's close to fainting. Iris tells Fraxure to not give up, since they have a reason for competing at the Pokémon League. Gray begins fuming at Iris's hot-blooded determination, but claims that it won't help her win. Iris quickly notes that she has more than emotions and points to her Fraxure. Then it is revealed that Fraxure wasn't curling up due to being knocked out, but was simply getting its tusks close to the chains so that it could slice through them. Fraxure slices through the ice chains with its tusks and slams Cryogonal onto the ground, which sends rubble into the air. Iris takes this chance to have Fraxure use to cover Cryogonal in rubble. Gray attempts to retaliate with , but Iris out-speeds him and commands Fraxure to use . Fraxure slams its backside onto Cryogonal, defeating it and advancing Iris to the next round, much to Gray's frustration and Black's joy. Iris states that because of her knowledge of Dragon-types, she knows their strengths as well as their weaknesses, which is why she must devise strategies to overcome her opponents. As Gray heads back, Hood Man notices that losing might not always be a bad situation. From a distance, Brycen appears and closely watches Hood Man. Brycen recalls that the kidnapped Gym Leaders have no memories of their kidnapping, which must mean someone must have tampered with their minds. He notes that Beheeyem, the Cerebral Pokémon, can alter the memories of over living creatures. Since Hood Man uses this Pokémon as well as wearing a suit to hide his appearance, it makes him very suspicious. He states that Hood Man must be investigated and asks the person next to him if they will help him. After checking Beheeyem on her Pokédex, appears with her team and agrees to Brycen's request. Major events * faces Leo in the second round of the quarterfinals and wins. * Hood Man faces Marlon in the third round and wins. * Iris faces Gray in the fourth round and wins. * Brycen enlists in helping him search for Team Plasma. Debuts Pokémon debuts * (male) Characters Humans * * * * Brycen * Iris * Marlon * Looker * Hood Man * Gray * Leo * Chairtarō * Pokémon League spectators Pokémon * ( ; 's) * (Darlene; 's) * (Dorothy; 's) * (Nancy; 's) * (Solly; 's) * (Barbara; 's) * (male; 's) * (Iris's) * (Marlon's; flashback) * (Marlon's) * (Looker's) * (Hood Man's) * (Gray's) * (Leo's) * (flashback) Trivia * In the VIZ Media mini-volumes of the , this round was collected in . * In the Kurokawa translation from , this round was released in . In other languages |fr_eu= |de= |it=VS Deino - |ko= |pt_br=VS Deino - |es_eu= |vi = VS Monozu - Quyết đấu }} de:Kapitel 514 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) zh:PS514